jesse and zenet date
by mangafa
Summary: <html><head></head>this is a story about that Jesse is taking zenet out for a date</html>


Years has passed in Gundalia.

As Jesse Zenet Ren Mason and Lena were young adults now.

Today Jesse went to her house to take her out for a date as he knocked on the door,''I hope she is ready to go out.''Jesse thought as then Zenet opened the door and she saw Jesse at the door. ''Ready to go out Zenet.''Jesse blushed.

''Of course I am ready to go Jesse.''Zenet replied and Jesse took her hand as they both made their way to the park as they both walked through the park as Zenet then noticed some beautiful flowers at the fortaine. ''Jesse look aren't they beautiful?''Zenet asked. ''These flowers are so beautiful just like you my dear Zenet.''Jesse said in a gentle tone as he looked at her lovely.

''Tonight it is a beautiful night to watch the stars.''Jesse thought.

Behind the bushes Contestir and Plitheon watched them,''I can't believe that Jesse is acting like a lovesick dog.''Plitheon thought. ''Well after all Jesse is a adult now.''Contestir said.

Then Jesse looked at her,''Shall we watch the sunset together my dear Zenet?''Jesse asked while blushing. ''That sound romantic Jesse.''Zenet answered while blushing as she took his hand.

Then they both left the park and went to a place to see the sunset. outside the city as the two lovers watched the sunset together,''The sunset is so beautiful to look at it.''Zenet said as Jesse held a arm around her and she started to blush.

Zenet rested her head on Jesse's chest and Jesse hugged her close to him as he looked at her with a lovely look on his face. ''Zenet I have something for you.''Jesse said as he started to blush. And Zenet smiled and looked at him,''What do you have for me then?''Zenet asked.

Jesse took out a small box and he gave it to her,''Dear Zenet open it and you will see what is inside.''Jesse said. Then Zenet opened the box as she saw a beautiful necklance with a heart charm on it. And then Zenet starts to hugg him,''Oh Jesse that is very lovely of you to give such a beautiful necklance.''Zenet said while hugging him.

Jesse hugged her back,''I am glad that you like it my dear Zenet.''Jesse said.

Then Zenet put the necklance around her neck and it suits to her as Jesse looked at her lovely. And Zenet also looked at him.

Then Jesse spotted some stars at the sky,''Zenet look at the beautiful stars,''Jesse pointed and Zenet also then looked at the sky as they both then saw a star shower,''These stars are so beautiful tonight.''Zenet said. As Zenet was looking at the stars as Jesse put a arm around her and pulled her close to his chest.

Zenet felt his arm around her and she started to blush as Jesse placed one hand on her chin. ''Zenet I love you so much, and you are so beautiful.''Jesse said as his nose touched hers and he pulled her face closer to his and he then slowly closed his eyes and he kissed her on the lips.

Zenet blushed as she closed her eyes as well,''His lips are so gentle.''Zenet thought as she melted into the kiss.

Somewere in the distance Contestir and Plitheon spotted Jesse and Zenet kissing each other. ''Plitheon has you ever seen them in love with each other before?''Contestir asked. ''I never knew that Jesse was in love with Zenet.''Plitheon answered.

During their kiss Zenet wrapped her arms around him as Zenet fell on the grass and Jesse was on top of her and Jesse pulled her face closer to deepend the kiss, and their tongues touched each other in their mouth.

Then a minute later Jesse broke the kiss as Zenet laid on the grass and Zenet looked at him lovely,''Jesse is so handsome.''Zenet thought by looking at his violet eyes. As Jesse also looked at her,''Shall I ask her to marry me?''Jesse thought.

Then Jesse took her hand and he helped her to get up as their noses touched again and he held her close to his face again,''Jesse I love you too.'''Zenet said while blushing as she looked away.

Jesse put a hand on her face and caressing her cheek,''Zenet there's something I want to ask you.''Jesse said. ''What do you want to ask me?''Zenet asked.

Then Jesse took a another small box out with a engagement ring and he held her hand and put the ring on her finger,''Zenet do you want to marry me?''Jesse asked as he kissed her hand. As Zenet's heart beats as she heard these words and she had tears of joy in her eyes. And Zenet started to huggs him,''Oh Jesse I like to marry you.''Zenet answered.

''Then we will marry tomorrow.''Jesse said as his nose touched hers again.

And their faces came closer again as their lips met again, and kissing passionately.

Then Zenet fell asleep during their kiss as Jesse held her in his arms,''Tonight you will sleep at my home my dear Zenet.''Jesse thought as he looked at his bride.

At his home...

Jesse put Zenet on the couch and he pulled a blanket over her,''Good night my sweetheart.''Jesse said as he kissed her on the cheek.

The end.


End file.
